gtasaintfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
018. Po złej stronie torów
Los Saints - Misje w Los Saints T-Bone leży na kanapie w willi i gra na GameStation 3 w jakąś strzelaninę. T-Bone: No co za tępa pała, kurwa... Masz kurwa strzelać do niego, a nie biegnąć w ścianę... no kurwa. Przyszła Viola. Viola: Nie syp tak kurwami. T-Bone: Co jest? Viola: Powinieneś zająć się ważniejszymi rzeczami. T-Bone: Co może być ważniejsze od SCG III? Viola: Czego? T-Bone: Stealing Car Game III. Patrz, kurwa, ja wciskam, żeby strzelał a ten biegnie w ścianę... no kurwa, zabili mnie. Viola: Wiesz co może być ważniejsze? T-Bone: Co? Viola: To, że jeden z naszych kretów w Los Santos Vagos dowiedział się o tym, że dzisiaj Vagosi chcą przejąć pociąg jadący w kierunku Las Venturas, w dodatku z maszynami do jakiegoś kasyna. T-Bone: I? Z tego co wiem, ja mam się zająć Yakuzą. Viola: Z tego co ja wiem, możesz też mi pomóc, a Święci otworzą własne kasyno, w Los Santos. T-Bone: Nie lepiej w Venturas? Viola: Spójrz, to wygląda tak: W Venturas jest w chuj wiele kasyn, aż za dużo i człowiek idzie do pierwszego lepszego. W 'Santos tak wiele ich nie ma, przez co będzie mniejszy wybór. T-Bone: Vagos to ci latynosi w żółtym. Viola: Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. T-Bone: Gdy byłem mały miałem kota o imieniu Puff. Viola: To jakoś rozwiązuje nasz problem? T-Bone: A jest jakiś problem? Viola: Tak. Zaraz Vagosi przejmą pociąg, a my zostaniemy z niczym. T-Bone: Więc nie powinniśmy się ruszyć? Viola: Powinniśmy, ale ty siedzisz jak ostatnia cipa. T-Bone: Dobra, już wstaję. T-Bone wstał z sofy i się rozciągnął. T-Bone: Chodźmy. Gracz dostaje kontrolę nad T-Bonem. Spawnuje się on wraz z ziomalem - Violą przed willą. Przed nimi stoi Huntley Sport Świętych. T-Bone i Viola do niego wsiadają i jadą w stronę Unity Station. T-Bone: Więc jaki jest plan? Viola: Jedziemy do Unity Station na El Corona, tam pociąg robi postój i tam prawdopodobnie z bilbordu zeskoczą członkowie Vagos. T-Bone: Wygląda na proste. Viola: To prawda. Gdy T-Bone i Viola dojadą na Unity Station. Pociąg już tu jest, a Vagosi zeskakują na niego z bilbordu. Viola: Kurwa, już tu są! Wskakuj na ten motor! T-Bone i Viola wchodzą na żółty motor Sanchez. Fanom GTA jest on dobrze znany, a dla fanów SR to odpowiednik Sandstorma. Viola: Mam Tec-9, jedź za tym pociągiem, a ja ich zestrzelę! Gracz ma za zadanie po prostu jechać za pociągiem. Misja będzie niezaliczona, jeśli pociąg przejedzie przez most do Las Venturas, który występuje wyjątkowo w tej misji. W oddali tam będzie można zobaczyć panoramę Las Venturas, jednak nie będzie możliwe tam wjechać. Viola będzie strzelała cholernie niecelnie, przez co ta misja staje się symbolem Los Saints. Viola czasami może coś powiedzieć podczas pogoni za pociągiem. Viola: Podjedź bliżej! Viola: Nie mogę strzelać z takiej pozycji! Viola: Zaraz nam uciekną! Gdy w końcu Viola zabije członków Vagos... Viola: OK, wezwę tu Świętych, pomogą mi zabrać ten cały towar. Dzięki za pomoc. T-Bone: Spoko. Jeśli jednak pociąg ucieknie Viola zejdzie z motoru i powie: Viola: Miałeś po prostu jechać za tym cholernym pociągiem, T-Bone! _________________________________________________ NAGRODA: 7,000$ Po tej misji skończą się misje poboczne "Pomoc", pojawiające się po pierwszej misji Ultor.